


Oh Captain, My Captain

by Mephistophilies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto is baby, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, First Time, M/M, Nipple Play, Oh also, Top Akaashi Keiji, im tired of top bokuto, only a few of us are as galaxy brain as me Sara and emma, yall when I’m there: top bokuto, yall when i leave for 5 (five) minutes: what if bokuto were a bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephistophilies/pseuds/Mephistophilies
Summary: Keiji finds himself thinking of his captain often.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 26
Kudos: 646
Collections: Haikyuu_eyeah





	Oh Captain, My Captain

**Author's Note:**

> I hate top bokuto so fuck you heres bottom bokuto

It isn’t hard to follow Bokuto. Keiji’s captain draws every eye to him, whether that be using his voice or his looks or his skill. For Keiji, it’s almost a given to follow him.

Everytime Keiji is going for a toss, his eyes fall to Bokuto, looking, following - will he miss? Is he in the right state of mind for a toss? Can Keiji trust himself to get the toss to Bokuto in the first place?

Then, their eyes meet, and Keiji’s hands are moving before he can truly think it through. It’s rare for Bokuto to disappoint him. And even when Keiji is wrong in his choice, it isn’t  _ that  _ hard to get Bokuto out of his ruts, at least not for Keiji. 

Recently, for Keiji, the court isn’t the only place where his eyes refuse to leave Bokuto. In the hallways of the school, to the club room, to when he’s precariously balancing his bag’s strap against his forehead. Keiji can’t help but stare, because even when chewing on the end of a pencil and grimacing at the eraser taste his captain is beautiful. 

Keiji is well aware of his own looks. He’s not necessarily egotistical, but he knows he’s very attractive. He has enough experience with Valentine’s Day to know that much. 

And yet when Bokuto lights up after a good spike, or when Bokuto smiles after Keiji buys him a popsicle, Keiji can’t help but think there’s no-one quite as beautiful as his captain.

Which is a weird thing to think about someone like Bokuto Koutarou. Bokuto Koutarou is broad and tall and has arms as thick as Keiji’s head but he’s beautiful. Bokuto’s weird hyena laugh and mood swings and emo mode are all just as beautiful to Keiji as the rest of him. 

Keiji knows all of Bokuto’s habits - from where he picks at his lips with his teeth when he’s excited, sucking the fat between his teeth, to where he rocks on the balls of his feet when he’s feeling impatient, and he knows how to stop him from doing them. 

(Sometimes he thinks about gently tugging Bokuto’s lip out of his mouth, and sometimes he thinks about setting a hand on Bokuto’s hip to keep him still. Keiji thinks about doing it. But he doesn’t. He won’t.)

Keiji is in love with Bokuto. He knows he is, because seeing those habits causes Keiji’s heart to skip a beat. Because when Bokuto shouts “ _ Your tosses are the best! _ ” Keiji can feel his face heating up.

Because when Bokuto turns to him in the locker room, naked besides his knee pads and briefs, Keiji has to look away before he sees  _ too much _ , before Bokuto gives Keiji’s brain enough information to finish the fantasies it starts. 

Keiji thought his feelings were unrequited. How could they be? Next to Bokuto, Keiji is boring. He’s unexciting, and anxious, and  _ boring _ . Being attractive doesn’t make up for Keiji lacking in every other category. 

Except, one day, Bokuto just blurts it out after a particularly good spike, in the middle of the gymnasium. In front of the entire team.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto shouts, fists raised into the air. Keiji smiles a little, happy to see Bokuto happy. He shouts it again. “Akaashi!”

“Yes, Bokuto-san, I saw.” Keiji nods. “It was a very good spike.”

“Akaashi, I love your tosses!” Bokuto says. Already, Keiji can feel the heat rushing up his neck. “I really like you! Go out with me!”

Konoha snorts from beside him, and Keiji knows it’s because of the positively  _ horrified  _ look that must be on his face. Horrified because he will now have to admit his own feelings for his captain in front of the entire club.

A few seconds pass. A minute of silence, and Bokuto is beginning to look nervous. Keiji has never seen him look nervous. He hates it. Keiji hates seeing Bokuto turn in on himself, hates watching that cute, excited habit of picking at his lips turn into something bad.

“I-I like you too, Bokuto-San!” Keiji shouts, back straightening. His face must be insanely red, because Konoha is cackling at this point. Bokuto’s lip pops out of his mouth as he smiles. It stretches across his face in a way that makes Keiji want to smile too.

Bokuto runs forward, wrapping his arms around Keiji and squeezing him into a hug. He’s laughing, loud and brash and in a way Keiji could never hope to be, and yet Keiji can’t help but think that when he’s in Bokuto’s arms, like this, that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if he were.

-

It doesn’t take long for Keiji to fall deeper. Even though he had fallen for Bokuto’s confidence, seeing how  _ new  _ he is to relationships makes Keiji like-  _ love  _ him all the more.

It’s rare to see Bokuto nervous, still. If Bokuto wants something, he says it. From their first kiss - they had shared a water bottle and Bokuto had taken a sip, paused, then said, “I want to kiss you.” - to holding hands. (Bokuto’s hands are thicker than his, but Keiji’s fingers are longer. He finds himself very happy with these facts.)

However, as their walking home together - yet another thing Bokuto had asked for - he’s once again biting his lip in the nervous way. Keiji narrows his eyes at his boyfriend, and Bokuto notices, his face flushing.

Keiji stops. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen Bokuto blush. Bokuto stops too, and the gnawing on his lips grows worse. Keiji watches, then decided that this is the perfect moment to do it.

With a thankfully not shaky hand, Keiji reaches up, tugging Bokuto’s lip out of his mouth with his thumb. He doesn’t immediately pull away, instead gently wiping away the spit on the red skin.

Bokuto’s face is burning red. He can feel the heat against the palm of his hand despite their skin not touching. 

“Bokuto-san,” Keiji starts. His voice is weak and he clears his throat before going again. “Bokuto-san, please leave your lip alone.”

Bokuto purses his lips as Keiji pulls his hand away, and Keiji had never thought Bokuto to be someone he could describe as  _ shy  _ but that’s what he seems to be as he opens his mouth, only to close it, then open it again. He looks like a fish and Keiji can’t help but laugh quietly at the sight.

Bokuto’s mouth snaps close, eyes staying on Keiji while Keiji raises his hand back up to Bokuto’s still burning face. Keiji leans in, pressing their lips together with a sigh.

Bokuto’s hands go to Keiji’s waist, then to his neck, then his arms, as if he couldn’t decide where he wants to touch. Keiji smiles against his lips and pulls away, rubbing his thumb against his still messed up bottom lip.

“Bokuto-san, there’s no need to be nervous.” Bokuto looks away, and his hands settle on Keiji’s arms. “I can guarantee you that nothing you say will make me dislike you.”

Bokuto smiles at that. “Sorry, ‘Kaashi.”

“It’s alright.” Bokuto still looks nervous, and Keiji presses another peck to his lips. “What is it?”

“Ah,” Bokuto says. He reaches into his bag and pulls out a box, holding it out for Keiji. Keiji slowly takes it into his hand, eyes widening as he reads the name. “Um. We don’t have school or practice tomorrow or anything! And my parents aren’t home! So!”

Bokuto smiles at him hopefully and Keiji considers the box of condoms in his hands. Trojans, for her condoms. The name makes him laugh, and Bokuto’s smile widens.

“I thought it was funny, too!” Bokuto says, taking the box back. “I mean, we’re both dudes, so does that mean we can’t use them? Is it illegal for two dudes to use them because they say ‘for her’ or is it okay? I think the guy at the 7/11 thought I was straight though, cause he high-fived me and started sayin’ all this stuff about-“

“Bokuto-san,” Keiji interrupted. Bokuto stops, meeting Keiji’s eyes. “I think… that I would like that very much.”

Bokuto grins. He’s glowing, and he stuffs the condoms back into his bag. “Okay!”

Keiji smiles, then holds his hand out. Bokuto’s hand is in his before he can blink and they continue their walk. There’s no rushing, despite how excited Bokuto obviously is, and they don’t say another word to each other until they arrive at Bokuto’s home.

“Excuse me,” Keiji says, although there’s no-one besides them there. He steps out of his shoes and puts on slippers. Bokuto does the same.

“D’ya want somethin’ to drink?” Bokuto asks, already walking to the kitchen and pulling out a water bottle for himself. Keiji shakes his head. Bokuto smiles at him, closing the fridge and rejoining Keiji by the stairs.

“So…” Bokuto blushes, fingers tapping against the water bottle. He rocks backwards, and Keiji smiles a little.

“Would you like to head up to your room, Bokuto-san?” Keiji is giving him an out. If he isn’t ready for this, then they can stay downstairs, watch a show. If he is, then… Keiji has been for a long time.

“Yeah!” Bokuto says, his red face not matching how excited he sounds. He walks ahead of Keiji, already half-way up the stairs by the time Keiji is just taking his first step. Keiji quickly follows him and they walk into his room.

Keiji sets his bag down, then unbuttons his jacket, shrugging it off and folding it before setting it on the desk. Bokuto is still standing at the door, bag on his shoulder.

Keiji licks his lips, setting a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder. Bokuto jerks, just noticing that Keiji has already taken off his jacket. “Bokuto-san.”

“...’Kaashi,” Bokuto says. He shifts on his feet. 

“Why are you nervous?”

“I’m not nervous!” Bokuto says, clearly defensive. He pouts, then drops his bag haphazardly by the door. “I just… I’ve never…”

“I haven’t either, Bokuto-san,” Keiji says. Bokuto looks surprised.

“You!? But you’re so, like, you know!?”

“Not particularly?”

“You’re pretty, Akaashi!” Bokuto’s hands flutter around. Keiji smiles at him, and Bokuto stops. “I mean, like, on Valentine’s you always get a bunch of stuff and you never even noticed my chocolates-“

Now, hold on, Keiji had never heard of  _ this _ .

“You gave me chocolates?” Bokuto’s eyes widen, as if realizing his mistake.

“I MEAN, LIKE, YOU, I JUST-“ Bokuto stops, finally noticing what must be a soft look in Keiji’s eyes. “It’s not like I made ‘em myself or anything… I just…”

“I’m very sorry, Bokuto-san.” Keiji presses a kiss to Bokuto’s cheek. “Had I known they were from you, I would have kept them, but…”

“You don’t like chocolate.” Keiji smiles, shaking his head.

“No, I don’t.” Keiji presses another kiss to the older’s cheek. Bokuto smiles. “I had wanted to give you something as well.”

“Why didn’t you?” Bokuto asks. Keiji doesn’t know how to answer. The day before Valentine’s, Keiji had spent hours on making these perfect little chocolates, shaped like hearts and with white chocolate and mint, Bokuto’s favorite flavor with chocolate. They had been delicious.

At the last minute, Keiji had thrown them away. He had been standing outside Bokuto’s class, gripping the simple black bag he had put the chocolates in, hands sweaty like he had dipped them in water. 

He’d had a lot of thoughts in that moment. Fear of what would happen if Bokuto found out they were from him, anxiety that he would hate them, sadness over the thought of Bokuto trying to find out which  _ girl  _ they were from. And he threw them away.

“I don’t know,” Keiji says. “I apologize.”

“It’s okay, ‘Kaashi.” Bokuto says. Keiji isn’t sure that it is, but this isn’t the time, or place, for him to be worrying about the past.

“Do you still want to…”

“Yes!” Bokuto jumps, then bends down, reaching back into his bag and pulling out the box of condoms. He fumbles with it, ripping it open and pulling out a stack. He rips one off. “Uh. Here.”

Keiji took the condom, confused, but just assumes that Bokuto doesn't know how to put one on.

“Maybe we should get on your bed, Bokuto-san.” Bokuto flushed.

“Oh! Yeah!” He walks over to the bed, and Keiji follows. They sit beside each other, awkward. A few seconds pass, Bokuto’s hands tapping on his knees.

Keiji sighs. “Bokuto-san.”

“Y-Yeah?” They’re looking at each other now, and Keiji smiles at him before leaning forward, pressing their lips together. Bokuto hums against his lips, tilting his head into the kiss.

It’s just as easy to follow Bokuto’s lips as it is to follow him everywhere else. He raises a hand to Bokuto’s hair, the other sitting beside his thigh on the bed. Bokuto’s hands copy his.

After a second, Keiji deepens the kiss, swiping his tongue against Bokuto’s bottom lip. Bokuto shifts toward him, and then their tongues touch, and Keiji gingerly explores his mouth. Bokuto makes this small whining noise, and Keiji tugs on the short strands of his hair.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto whispers once they pull away. Keiji doesn’t answer the plea, instead pulling their lips back together. If he’s being honest, Keiji hadn’t expected to have this much control. But he really,  _ really  _ isn’t complaining. 

Keiji moves his hand from it’s spot on the bed to Bokuto’s thigh. His hand barely frames the top of it, and Keiji  _ loves  _ that fact, squeezing the muscle. Bokuto’s hand tightens in his hair. 

Keiji pulls away for a moment. “Please lay back, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto’s eyes are glazed as he stares at Keiji, taking in the command for a second before doing so. He wiggles on the bed as Keiji leans over him. 

Keiji finds that he’s enjoying this; Bokuto is larger than him in every aspect of the word, but like this, underneath him, he seems small. He  _ isn’t _ , really, because his arms pull Keiji down into a tight hug.

“Bokuto-san?” Keiji asks. Bokuto smiles, all teeth, and then pulls Keiji in for a kiss. Keiji softly kisses him back, before pulling away. 

Keiji presses another kiss, just as gentle, beside Bokuto’s lips, and then pulls away so he’s straddling Bokuto.

Bokuto’s red as he was when Keiji kissed him earlier. Keiji loves the sight of it, loves knowing  _ he  _ is the only one able to make Bokuto Koutarou feel shy. 

Keiji begins to unbutton Bokuto’s shirt. He had long since taken off his jacket, stuffed it into his bag, and Keiji’s thankful as it’s less material currently between him and Bokuto’s beautiful torso.

The buttons are undone quickly, and Keiji spreads the shirt open. This is Keiji’s first uninterrupted view of Bokuto’s chest, and he’s never appreciated it more. He runs his fingertips slowly down Bokuto’s stomach, and the muscles clench in a way that turns Keiji on all the more.

Bokuto reaches up, attempting to unbutton Keiji’s shirt, and Keiji smiles at the shaking hands. He grabs them, pressing a kiss to each finger before moving them out of the way so he could take off his own shirt.

“Akaashi…” Bokuto murmurs, and Keiji looks to him. The love in his eyes makes Keiji’s face warm, but he shakes it off. 

“Yes, Bokuto-san?” Bokuto blinks, face turning a shade redder.

“‘S nothing, you’re just, like… hot,” Bokuto says. 

“Thank you, Bokuto-san,” Keiji says. He lays his palm flat against Bokuto’s pec and smiles at how quickly his heart is beating. He moves the hand to run across the paler skin of Bokuto’s chest. He runs over a nipple, and Bokuto flinches a little, and Keiji takes note of that.

Bokuto’s hips wiggle under his, and Keiji finally notices Bokuto’s hardening dick. Keiji decides then that the teasing stage is about up.

“Do you have any lube, Bokuto-san?” He says. Bokuto jerks a bit at the question, then looks confused, as if he’s not sure. Finally, he gasps, then reaches for the nightstand, pulling out a small, half-empty bottle of lube. 

Keiji wonders distantly why so much is gone, but decides it can’t be that important. He sets it beside their bodies then unbuttons Bokuto’s pants, yanking them down and ignoring the small gasp it causes.

Bokuto is hard in his briefs, and Keiji can see the outline of his cock, a little wet spot at the tip. With a sharp breath, Keiji trails his thumb across the underside. Bokuto’s hips jerk and his cock does the same.

Keiji finds himself pressing his lips to the head, a gentle kiss that makes Bokuto whine. Nervously, Keiji darts his tongue out, tasting the salty pre-cum building in the spot. 

“A-Akaashi…!” Bokuto says. His voice devolving into a near-intelligible whine. Keiji hooks his fingers into the hem and slowly pulls his briefs down, and he watches as Bokuto’s dick jumps out, red and leaking.

Keiji has never seen anyone’s (IRL) penis besides his own, but he finds that he loves Bokuto’s. It’s not  _ pretty _ \- no dick is pretty, it’s a dick - but it’s definitely nicer looking than the relatively few Keiji had seen in porn.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto says his name again, and Keiji looks up. Bokuto’s worrying his lip again, and his hands are fisted in the sheets beside his hips. Keiji blinks.

“Yes, Bokuto-san?” Bokuto pouts a little, then his eyes meet Keiji’s. “Is something wrong?”

“No, it’s just, like…” Bokuto’s eyebrows turn down in a way Keiji  _ knows  _ means bad. “My… you’re not even…”

“Please use your words, Bokuto-san,” Keiji says. Bokuto’s look turns petulant, and Keiji regrets saying anything. Bokuto sits up on his elbows, glaring at Keiji.

“I’m naked!”

“Yes, Bokuto-san, I’m completely aware.” Bokuto scowls at him, and Keiji smiles. “You’re not naked at all!” Ah, Keiji definitely wasn’t aware of that one. In fact, until this moment, he had completely forgotten about anything other than that cute little look Bokuto had on his face when Keiji had touched him.

Keiji sits up from his spot between Bokuto’s legs, raising his hands to his shirt and beginning to unbutton it. 

“Wai-wait, Akaashi!” Bokuto sits up, his body mirroring Keiji’s as he slaps Keiji’s hands away. “I wanna do it!”

Bokuto clumsily begins to open Keiji’s shirt, hands almost shaky in their attempts. Eventually, he manages to get Keiji’s shirt undone, and the second he does his hands are on Keiji. Bokuto is smiling, wide and excited, and he leans in to kiss Keiji’s chest.

“Akaashi,” he says, muffled between Keiji’s pecs. “I really like you.”

Keiji chuckles quietly, running his fingers through Bokuto’s hair. “I know, Bokuto-san, I quite like you too.”

Bokuto nuzzles his chest. “I like you, so…”

There’s something cold in Keiji’s hand. He looks down to where Bokuto has pressed something there, and is surprised to see the previously acquired lube. “Bokuto-san…?”

Bokuto’s face is flushed as he lays back on the bed, legs spread so Akaashi can sit between them. “Uh, I…  _ cleaned  _ up beforehand… so please, Akaashi, will you… I-I  _ want _ you to…”

Keiji hadn’t been expecting this. Bokuto is  _ Bokuto.  _ Loud, brash, larger than life. Keiji expected him to be just the same in the bedroom, and yet, here he sat, Bokuto’s legs spread for  _ him _ . 

“Of-of course,” Keiji stutters, as if he expected this outcome. He fumbles with the bottle for a second, popping the lid open and pouring way too much on his fingers. It’s cold, and he rubs his fingers together to warm it before hesitantly pressing it to Bokuto’s hole.

Keiji’s never done anything like this before - he had been much too embarrassed to buy lube - but it’s clear Bokuto has, based off the fact he doesn’t even flinch when Keiji presses a finger in.

He works his way past each knuckle, wiggling himself deeper into Bokuto, and Bokuto’s hips move to meet his hand. After a second, Keiji adds another, and Bokuto makes a noise of pleasure.

“Have you done this before, Bokuto-san?” Keiji asks. Bokuto flushes.

“Well, every site said to, so I tried it, but then I ended up, like, enjoying it?” Bokuto shifts on the bed. 

“So you kept doing it?” Keiji asks. Bokuto nods. He seems less embarrassed about it than Keiji certainly would have been. However, that changed with Keiji’s next question. “Bokuto-san, how long have you been planning this?”

Bokuto stutters out something that Keiji couldn’t understand. Keiji asks him to repeat himself, and Bokuto speaks up. “Since before…” 

“Before what?”

“Before… you know, we started…” Bokuto’s eyebrows furrow. “We started… dating…”

Keiji suddenly sees it in his mind’s eye: Bokuto, his incredible upperclassman, fingering himself to the thought of  _ Keiji _ . Bokuto preparing himself before he’d even admitted his feelings to Keiji.  _ Bokuto thinking of Keiji fucking him _ .

“Bokuto-san,” Keiji says. The words leave his mouth before he can think. They’re breathy in a way Keiji’s voice has never been. Bokuto looks worried. “I love you.”

“Oh! I love you too!” Bokuto smiles, then stops, as if realizing what they had just exchanged. “Wait! AKAASHI!!!”

Bokuto grabs Keiji’s shoulders, yanking him up into a hug. Keiji awkwardly pats Bokuto’s chest, his other arm trapped between them considering his fingers were still inside Bokuto. 

Bokuto places kisses all over Keiji’s cheek, and Keiji laughs quietly before pulling out of the hug. Bokuto is grinning up at him, arms still hanging loosely on his shoulders, and Keiji’s own smile widens at the sight.

“I love you, Bokuto-san,” Keiji says again. Bokuto laughs. 

“I love you too!” Bokuto says. “I really, really love you Akaashi!”

Keiji nods, then glances back down between them. “Yes Bokuto-san. I’m going to continue, now.”

“Okay! I love you!”

“I love you too,” Keiji says, then continues moving his fingers. Bokuto’s fingers tighten on his shoulders, and his head falls back against the pillow, but his eyes stay on Keiji. 

Keiji gently spreads his fingers inside Bokuto, stretching him farther before gently adding another finger. Bokuto makes a noise of encouragement, and Keiji slowly slides his fingers in deeper, working them into Bokuto.

“‘Kaashi…” Bokuto says, impatient. His hips wiggle down, trying to push Keiji’s fingers deeper into himself, and Keiji hums, pressing a kiss to Bokuto’s chest. 

“Please be patient, Bokuto-san, I don’t want to hurt you.” Bokuto makes another impatient noise, but his hips stay still. Keiji presses another kiss to Bokuto’s chest, when he remembered earlier, when his fingers had grazed Bokuto’s nipple.

Keiji’s fingers are fully inside of Bokuto when he brings his lips to Bokuto’s chest, hesitantly poking his tongue against the raised flesh. Bokuto gasps, his chest raising to meet Keiji’s fingers.

Fingers curl in Keiji’s hair as he grazes his teeth against Bokuto’s nipple, loving the weak sound that leaves Bokuto’s lips. Keiji pulls his lips away so he can see Bokuto’s reactions.

Bokuto’s eyes have shut, his lip caught back into his mouth. For once, Keiji doesn’t have the urge to pull it out; he finds he quite likes that look on Bokuto’s face. Bokuto’s eyelashes flutter open.

“Why’d you stop?” Bokuto says, lips pouting, and the hands still caught in his hair tug at the strands.

“Do you think you’re stretched enough?” Keiji asks. Bokuto grins, nodding.

“Oh, yeah, definitely!!” Bokuto sits up on his elbows to watch as Keiji pulls his fingers out, wiping them off on the sheets. Bokuto watches intently as Keiji pulls his own pants off. 

Keiji pushes his boxers down, kicking them off before turning back to Bokuto. Bokuto’s eyes are on him, looking at Keiji the same way he looks at a set.

Bokuto takes Keiji’s dick into his hand, and Keiji’s breath catches in his throat. He’s never had anyone’s touch but his own, and although he knows it’s the same for Bokuto, he feels embarrassed about how easy it would be for him to cum like this.

Keiji murmurs Bokuto’s name, but he’s ignored. He can feel his face warming. While Keiji doesn’t think he has a  _ bad  _ dick, it still makes him self-conscious to be scrutinized like this. 

Bokuto’s hand slides up his dick, his thumb swiping across the tip. Keiji can’t hold in his gasp, thrusting into Bokuto’s fist. 

“Bokuto-san,” Keiji says, grabbing Bokuto’s wrist. 

“Akaashiiii,” Bokuto says back, “You got to touch me, I wanna touch you too!”

Keiji purses his lips. How does he go about telling his boyfriend that if he keeps touching Keiji like that then he’ll cum before they’ve even started? 

“I’m sorry, Bokuto-san,” Keiji says. His voice is almost shaky, and he wants to yell at himself for it. “But wouldn’t you rather us begin?”

Bokuto’s face screws up as he debated with himself what he wants to do. After a second, he pulls his hand away and huffs, falling back on the bed and spreading his legs wider. “Fine…”

Keiji exhales in relief, then scoots between Bokuto’s thighs, hooking his hands under them and pulling them on top of his own. Bokuto wiggles on his lap, the smile returning to his face.

Keiji picks up the previously set aside condom, opening the package. Keiji quickly rolls it on, thanking God he doesn’t fumble with it, before pouring plenty of lube on himself. He spreads it over himself before pressing the tip to Bokuto’s hole.

Keiji sets one hand on Bokuto’s hip and wraps one around his dick, holding it steady as he slowly pushes in. 

Bokuto makes this quiet noise, and Keiji’s eyes snap up to his face, searching for any sign of pain. There isn’t one, so Keiji hesitantly keeps going, pushing until the tip has popped in. 

Another noise leaves Bokuto, a small gasp, and Keiji ignores it this time. He waits a second before continuing to push into Bokuto. 

A barely halfway in, Keiji stops again, but not for Bokuto - if Keiji doesn’t stop, he’s sure he’ll cum. 

“‘Kaashiiii-“ Bokuto says, attempting to push Keiji deeper inside of him. Keiji’s hand tightens on his hip. “Come  _ on _ !”

“Bokuto-san,” Keiji says. “I apologize - please, just, I need a second.’

Bokuto whines again, something about it taking too long, but stays still. Keiji takes a few deep breaths, before he finally manages to relax.

“Okay,” He says, “Okay.”

Keiji continues pushing into Bokuto, his hand moving from his dick to Bokuto’s other side. 

“Akaashi!” Bokuto’s hands cover Keiji’s, and Keiji looks up to him. “You’re taking  _ forever _ !”

Keiji groans. Bokuto is way too impatient, and while Keiji had already been aware of that he had been hoping it would be different during their first time.

“Bokuto-san, you need to learn to be more patient.”

“I just want you to hurry up!” Bokuto’s hands squeeze his, and Keiji groans again.

“I don’t want to  _ hurt you _ -“ Bokuto glares at him, and Keiji knows he made a mistake even before he’s being flipped around so he’s on the bed, Bokuto sitting on his lap and sinking onto his cock without a word. 

“ _ Ah _ -“ is the only noise Bokuto makes as Keiji bottoms out inside him, spilled out between the stretched grin on his face.

“ _ Bokuto-san _ -“ Keiji hisses out the name, his hands moved to Bokuto’s thighs, nails digging deep into the skin. Bokuto clenches around him and Keiji’s head falls back, his teeth clenching together. 

“See?” Bokuto says, “You’re all in and it didn’t even hurt that much!”

“It wouldn’t have hurt at all if you had just let me-“ Bokuto clenches around him again and Keiji’s mouth snaps closed. He takes a deep breath, then opens his eyes. 

Keiji squeezes Bokuto’s thighs again before thrusting up into him, effectively wiping the smirk off of his face. It’s replaced with a dropped jaw, no noise coming out, and furrowed eyebrows. 

“Aka-Akaashi!“ Bokuto says after a second. “That’s not fair!”

Keiji raises his eyebrow and does it again. Bokuto flinches, falling forward and leaning over Keiji. The sheets beside Keiji’s head are clenched between his fingers and they’re face to face now.

Keiji can’t hide the smile on his face, and he leans forward, bringing their lips together. Bokuto moans something like his name before he pulls away, hiding his face in Keiji’s neck.

“D’ it again,” Bokuto says, muffled against Keiji’s skin. 

“Of course,” Keiji says. He presses a kiss to Bokuto’s forehead before he begins to slowly thrust into Bokuto, barely pulling out before pushing back in. Bokuto gasps against his neck.

“Akaashi…” Bokuto says, “Faster, come on.”

“I’m sorry, Bokuto-san, it’s hard from this angle.” Keiji pointedly rubs Bokuto’s thigh, and Bokuto groans. “Would you prefer to ride me?”

Bokuto perks up, literally, sitting straight up in Keiji’s lap. “Oh! You’re so smart, ‘Kaashi!”

Bokuto rises in his lap until just half of Keiji is inside him before dropping back down. Bokuto gasps, then does it again, starting a pace of bouncing in Keiji’s lap.

Keiji loves this position, he decides; from this angle, he can see nearly all of Bokuto. His squeezed shut eyes, lips open to allow small gasps to escape with every thrust, his red cock bouncing with every movement, his muscled thighs flexing as he takes Keiji. 

“Bokuto-san,” Keiji says, reverent. He runs his nails down Bokuto’s thighs, and Bokuto grabs his hands, squeezing them in his own before raising them to his chest. Keiji immediately knows what he wants.

Keiji massages his hands across the muscle - they’re soft and malleable in a way that fills Keiji’s mind with ideas. Keiji moves his thumbs to Bokuto’s nipples, circling one and flicking at the other.

Bokuto’s hands have moved to Keiji’s forearms, squeezing them as he slurs out Keiji’s name. Keiji answers by squeezing one nipple between two fingers, and Bokuto’s hips jerk. 

“‘ _ Kaashi _ ,” Bokuto says, raspy yet gasped. Keiji licks his lips, then begins to meet Bokuto’s hips with his own, thrusting up hard every time Bokuto falls down. “Akaashi.”

Keiji had expected Bokuto to be louder, but the way he whispers Keiji’s name entrances Keiji all the more. When Keiji changes the angle of his hips, the end of his name turns whiny. When he thrusts hard enough, it’s said faster. If he speeds up, Bokuto whispers it between gasped moans.

Keiji wants to hear every version of his name Bokuto owns. He wants to hear what happens when he teases Bokuto. He wants to hear what happens from different positions - if he’s behind Bokuto, would his name be more stilted? If he’s on top of him, between his legs, would it be whined? 

Keiji is close - Bokuto is too, and Keiji slides one of his hands down Bokuto’s muscled stomach, through the soft white hair leading to his leaking cock. He wraps his hand around the tip, using Bokuto’s pre-cum to make the slide down his cock easier.

Bokuto’s bounces are turning erratic - one will be quick, barely coming off his cock before falling back down, followed by slower, coming nearly all the way off of Keiji before Keiji pushes back into him.

“I-“ Bokuto attempts to push into Keiji’s fist and bounce at the same time, then cries out when Keiji takes over, fucking up into Bokuto with deep, hard thrusts. “Oh-  _ Ag-Akaashi _ .”

“Bokuto-san,” Keiji says back. It’s groaned out, said in a voice Keiji has never heard from himself. Keiji’s hand on Bokuto speeds up, and Bokuto lets out a stammered cry, cumming all over Keiji’s stomach with whimpered moans.

Bokuto continues to fuck himself through his orgasm, slowing before he completely stops moving. He gasps quietly when Keiji flicks his nipple one last time before pulling his hand away.

Keiji waits a few seconds before he moved his hips again - Bokuto whimpers but doesn’t stop him, letting Keiji fuck him through his own orgasm.

They’re both panting. Bokuto’s cum is drying on his chest. Keiji’s pretty sure that was the best orgasm of his life. Then Bokuto is laughing. Keiji raises an eyebrow, and Bokuto laughs louder, smiling brightly down at Keiji.

“You love me,” Bokuto says between laughs. 

“Yes? And?” Keiji asks, and Bokuto’s smile widens. 

“Nothing! I just love you too!!” Bokuto says. Keiji sighs, exasperated and kind of wishing they had put a condom on Bokuto, too, so he wouldn’t have to clean up the mess on his stomach.

“Well. I’m glad, I suppose.”


End file.
